Sleeping Arrangements
by Pickleweasel1208
Summary: Zabuza and Haku have always had interesting sleeping arrangements... but things change when Haku hits puberty.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There is audio of me reading this story! The link is in my profile. Enjoy!

~Pickleweasel

Sleeping Arrangements

Haku and Zabuza had shared a bed for almost as long as they had traveled together.

Zabuza had discovered early on that it was the best way to go about making sure that his weapon and companion was of sound mind. Haku was tormented by frequent nightmares of his past; he dreamed of his father murdering his mother, then himself having to kill the men who were set upon killing him, including his own father. He tossed and turned in the middle of the night, whimpering, then woke up in a cold sweat and crying, upset not just from the dreams but also by the fact that he was weak. He wanted to be strong for Zabuza, to be the perfect weapon… but the memories of his troubled past were still fresh in his mind.

So after a few nights of being awakened by Haku's sobs, Zabuza invited the boy to crawl into bed with him just before they went to sleep. Haku timidly joined Zabuza under the covers, and found himself wrapped in a strong arm and pulled closer so that he could snuggle up against the broad chest. That night, they both slept soundly.

From then on, that was the status quo. It saved them money when they had to pay to rent rooms, and made it easier for people to house them when they were hired. People probably thought the worst – that Zabuza was taking advantage of Haku – but this was not the case. Their sleeping arrangements were logical, and neither of them found it odd to take comfort in falling asleep and waking up nestled against another warm body. This went on for years.

And then sometime during Haku's thirteenth year of life, things changed. His first wet dream blindsided him, and he was more than a little embarrassed when he woke to find the mess on his underwear and the sheets. He apologized to Zabuza, who merely laughed, stroked his hair affectionately, and gave Haku "the talk" about puberty. Haku listened quietly to the discussions of physical changes and hygiene. His interest was piqued when Zabuza hesitated when talking about the intricacies of sex. Not only did the older man talk about sex between a man and a woman, but also between two men.

The concept of homosexuality did not seem odd to Haku for some reason. When he mulled it over later, he realized that his appreciation of his companion's body might be more than just recognition of the older man's strength and fitness as a shinobi. He had found himself glancing at Zabuza more often lately, practically staring at him, especially when Zabuza was not fully clothed. He didn't tend to look at others in this way, but his main focus on life was on Zabuza after all. And now his newly awakening sexuality drew him even closer to the man in his thoughts, if not his actions.

A few months after his first wet dream, after he had turned fourteen, Haku could hold back his feelings for Zabuza no longer. He had come to terms with the fact that he was in love with Zabuza, and wanted him badly. So one night, when they got into bed, instead of just snuggling into his companion's bare chest, Haku changed the routine. He pressed timid kisses to Zabuza's cheek, jawline, and neck. He traced his fingers over Zabuza's toned chest, then let his hands rest over the older man's strongly beating heart. He didn't really know what he was doing, he just wanted to make the older man feel good, and for his feelings and touches to be returned.

"Haku," Zabuza said in a low rumble, "Stop."

Hurt, Haku drew back. "I'm sorry, Zabuza… I just…" he didn't know what to say, and was afraid that he had made a horrible mistake.

Zabuza turned to face him, and cupped the teen's cheek in his hand. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. But do you even realize what you're doing?"

Haku gulped. "Yes? Maybe? I don't know." He buried his head in Zabuza's chest, embarrassed. He was Zabuza's weapon, why did he think that a man nearly twice his age would return his affections? Granted, the man had always been kind to him, in his own way, but he had never made any sexual advances. Haku felt foolish.

Letting out a rare laugh, Zabuza stroked Haku's long hair. "It's okay. I just don't want you to do anything you'd regret, and if you kept doing what you were doing, I don't think I could resist you."

Haku's head shot back up, and he looked into Zabuza's eyes. "You mean… you want to?"

"Want to what?"

Haku had a feeling that Zabuza knew exactly what Haku meant. "Um… you know…" he trailed off, unable to say the words.

"I'm not going to do anything if you can't even say it, Haku," Zabuza said, his voice serious.

Taking a deep breath, Haku steeled his nerves. "Do you want to have sex? With me?"

"That's more like it," Zabuza said, and rewarded Haku with another pet to his hair. "Yes, I do… but only if you're sure this is what you really want. You're only fourteen. And I'm…"

"I may be young but I've been your weapon for years. I'm grown up enough," Haku said, suddenly all seriousness himself. "I want you."

"That's all I needed to hear," Zabuza said with a low growl, and leaned over to kiss Haku. It was gentle and soft and everything that Haku could have hoped for. Zabuza led the kiss, licking at Haku's lips, his tongue requesting entrance. Haku got the signal and opened his mouth, letting the older man's tongue twine with his own. Zabuza sucked on Haku's tongue, drawing a moan from the young man. Haku reached out to grip Zabuza's arm as he kissed back with as much passion as he could, and Zabuza ran his hand down Haku's side. Both were naked from the waist up, and their chests were touching.

Haku was fully aroused in no time, and he gasped when he felt something hard and hot pressing against his leg. It seemed that Zabuza was just as hard as he was. Haku tentatively reached down under the covers, and palmed Zabuza's erection, which was only covered by a pair of pajama pants. The older man let out a pleased hum at the touch, and pushed his groin into Haku's hand. He broke off the kiss, and lightly nipped at Haku's neck and collarbone, his hand joining Haku's under the blankets to stroke the teen's cock through his pants. Haku whimpered at the feeling of being touched by a hand other than his own, and the pleasant sensations from the mouth on him left him aching for more.

"Please, Zabuza… more?" he asked, wanting Zabuza's strong hands, thin lips, and hot tongue all over his body.

Zabuza nodded. "Lay on your back," he said huskily.

Haku complied, and Zabuza threw the covers aside, exposing them both to the cool air of the room. He straddled Haku's legs and kissed him once more, before turning his attention to the young man's nipples. He licked one while gently pinching the other, drawing a moan from Haku that made Haku throw his hand over his mouth.

Stopping for a moment and chuckling, Zabuza gently pulled Haku's hand away from his mouth. "It's all right. I want to hear you." Without waiting for any reply, he returned to Haku's nipples, less gentle now.

Haku moaned even louder as Zabuza pinched one nipple harder, rolling it between his fingers, and sucking and nipping at the other. He had never known that there was such a deep connection between his nipples and his cock, but what the older man was doing had made him harder than he thought was possible. Zabuza must have noticed this, because he released Haku's nipples and started kissing his way down the pale, flat stomach. When he reached the hem of Haku's pants, he paused, and looked into the teen's eyes.

"Please," Haku whispered, almost desperately.

And that was all it took. Zabuza got off Haku and rid him of his pants, then gently pushed Haku's legs open. Haku wondered why Zabuza didn't take off his own pants, but all coherent thought flew out the window when Haku watched Zabuza surround Haku's cock with his mouth. A needy whimper escaped Haku's throat when Zabuza sucked at the sensitive tip, and Haku grabbed at Zabuza's hair, just to have something to hold on to, to ground him to reality. Zabuza seemed to like it, as he groaned around Haku's cock, which sent a shudder through Haku's body.

Gripping one of Haku's hipbones with one hand, Zabuza put more power into his suction, and alternated between taking Haku's full length into his throat and flicking his tongue over the head. Within minutes, Haku's breathing was ragged and he knew that he was reaching his peak.

"Soon… going to come…" Haku said breathlessly in warning, fingers still clenching Zabuza's hair.

A few more flicks of Zabuza's tongue at the sensitive underside of the head proved to be Haku's undoing. He cried out as his orgasm tore through him and his release filled Zabuza's mouth. The older man swallowed quickly, then released Haku's cock from his mouth, and returned to Haku's side to lie beside the panting teen. Zabuza gently rolled Haku onto his side so that they were once more chest to chest, and he pressed a soft kiss to Haku's lips, then stroked his hair and back. Haku let out a happy sound that was almost a purr.

"Did you like that?"

Haku giggled. "Yes… was amazing." He let himself bask in the afterglow and the comfort of being wrapped in Zabuza's warmth.

He was just starting to drift off to sleep when he realized that he hadn't done anything to take care of Zabuza's erection. "Wait… what about you?"

Zabuza chuckled for the third time that night. "Don't worry. We'll take care of me next time. For now, just enjoy how you're feeling, and let's go to sleep." He kissed Haku's temple.

Haku sighed happily and snuggled even closer to Zabuza. There were three words that he wanted to say, but wasn't sure what the response would be… and he was so very sleepy. So he contented himself with the fact that Zabuza had been so wonderfully tender, and hoped in his heart that this meant that Zabuza loved him. Looking forward to the morning, when he hoped to pay back his companion in kind, Haku drifted off to sleep Zabuza's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - There is audio of me reading this story! The link is in my profile. Enjoy!

~Pickleweasel

Sleeping Arrangements – Part 2

Haku awoke to find himself enveloped in warmth. This was nothing new, as he and Zabuza had slept together for years. There were several key differences this morning, though. For one, Haku wasn't wearing the pants that he usually slept in. More importantly, this was the morning after the first time that he and Zabuza had been intimate. Haku smiled at the memory and snuggled closer into Zabuza's chest. He felt a hand stroking his hair and realized that his lover was awake.

"Good morning," Haku murmured, and leaned up to kiss Zabuza on the cheek.

Zabuza turned to face Haku and pressed a brief kiss to the younger man's lips. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than any other time I can remember," Haku said with a laugh.

"Good. Then I take it you don't regret last night?" Zabuza asked, looking straight into Haku's eyes.

Haku's face grew serious. "I don't regret it at all. I wanted it, wanted you. And I still want to experience more with you."

"Good. Because you're mine_._" Zabuza kissed the teen fiercely, possessively.

Haku wondered exactly what Zabuza meant by "mine" at this moment. "My weapon", "my lover", or both? He pushed this question aside, allowing himself to get lost in the kiss.

When they broke apart, Zabuza said, "Give me a minute," then left the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Haku closed his eyes, relaxing in the empty bed, until Zabuza returned, then the younger man took his own turn using the bathroom. When Haku came back to the bedroom, Zabuza was lying nude in the bed facing him, cock half erect, and the sheets were pushed aside. Haku took a moment to admire Zabuza's muscular form, and felt himself begin to harden before getting back into bed. He lay beside Zabuza, looking into the older man's eyes, not sure how to express his desires, which were still not fully formed in his mind.

"What do you want, Haku?" Zabuza asked, running his hand over Haku's side and letting it rest on a hipbone.

After pondering a moment, Haku admitted, "I want to do for you what you did for me last night."

"Remember what I said then? You have to be able to say what you mean if you want to do it."

Haku blushed. "I want to suck your cock," he said, feeling as though the words sounded odd coming from his mouth.

Zabuza didn't seem to think so though, because he smirked and said, "I'd like that." He rolled onto his back and spread his legs a bit so that the younger man would have easy access.

Haku followed Zabuza's lead and knelt between his lover's legs. He looked down at Zabuza's now fully erect cock and licked his lips. He wasn't sure that something that long would fit all the way into his mouth, but he would try his best to please Zabuza. He looked up at Zabuza for guidance, and the two pairs of brown eyes met.

"Go ahead," Zabuza said huskily.

Haku leaned over and wrapped his lips around Zabuza's cock, swirling his tongue around the head, remembering what had felt good to him the night before. He lowered his head, sucking a bit more of Zabuza's length into his mouth, and licking the shaft as he went.

Zabuza let out a hum of pleasure, and his fingers tangled in Haku's hair, tugging gently. "Good boy," the older man said with a groan.

Haku moaned around Zabuza's erection, discovering that he liked it when his hair was pulled. His own cock was already leaking precome and aching to be touched, but he was doing his best to concentrate on the task at hand. He continued to suck and lick, finding a rhythm of bobbing his head, sucking on the way up, and licking over the cockhead before sinking down again. After not much time, his jaw began to get tired, and he had trouble keeping up the pace.

"Enough," Zabuza growled.

Haku released Zabuza's cock from his mouth, and sat up, looking down at the older man quizzically. "Did I do something wrong?"

Zabuza answered by sitting up and kissing Haku greedily, his tongue thrusting into the younger man's mouth. Haku returned the kiss eagerly, glad that he hadn't made a mistake, and that Zabuza still wanted him.

"Want to fuck you," Zabuza said when their lips parted. He looked into Haku's eyes, checking for any signs of trepidation or distaste.

Haku merely nodded eagerly, and moved from between Zabuza's legs to lie on his back. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect," Zabuza said, running his hand down Haku's stomach and giving Haku's cock a light stroke.

Haku let out a small noise of pleasure, pushing his hips up in hopes of more touches, but the older man withdrew his hand. Zabuza reached over to the nightstand, pulled a small jar of salve from the drawer, and coated two fingers with the substance. "Spread your legs for me," he said.

Haku complied, and Zabuza repositioned himself between the younger man's legs. "This may feel strange, but it shouldn't hurt," he said.

Haku's breath hitched when a cool finger circled his asshole, then pushed gently inside. The salve allowed Zabuza to ease the finger into Haku's tight heat, and the older man slowly pushed his finger in and out. It did feel a bit strange to Haku, but when that finger crooked upward, hitting a bundle of nerves, Haku gasped in surprise at the pleasure, and Zabuza continued to stroke the sensitive spot.

"Like that, do you?" Zabuza asked with a grin. "Want more?"

"Yes… more… please," Haku said breathily.

Zabuza added a second finger to the first, stretching Haku further. The fingers still felt somewhat alien, but Haku couldn't deny that the pressure against his prostate was driving him wild, and making his cock even harder.

"Need you," Haku said. "Fu-fuck me? Please?"

Zabuza laughed when Haku stumbled over the profanity, and kissed him. "Not yet, Haku. Need you nice and ready for me." He used his free hand to stroke Haku's erection as he continued to stretch him.

Just as Haku was about to warn Zabuza that he would come from this alone if the older man didn't stop, Zabuza's hands left him. Haku watched through lust-glazed eyes as Zabuza slicked his cock with salve and positioned himself at Haku's entrance.

One more look between them, no words needed, and Zabuza slowly pushed himself into Haku's willing body. Haku gasped. Zabuza's fingers were nothing compared to this sensation of being so utterly filled, both stretched wide and filled deep. Haku looked up at Zabuza with pleading eyes, wanting the older man to move.

Zabuza got the signal, and pulled out slightly before reburying himself to the hilt. Haku groaned, and grabbed Zabuza's shoulders, painted nails sinking into flesh, making crescent shaped marks.

Realizing that he might have hurt Zabuza, Haku let go and muttered a quick "sorry".

"It's okay, you can hold on," Zabuza said with a laugh, and continued thrusting, taking his own pleasure from the young man beneath him. "You feel so good."

Haku moaned with pleasure, both from the compliment and from the rubbing of Zabuza's cock against his sensitive prostate. He threw his arms around Zabuza's broad back, barely noticing the sounds that escaped his throat as Zabuza pounded into him. He was trapped in simply feeling Zabuza inside of him, on top of him, thrusting and making his own noises of pleasure. Haku couldn't have guessed how long it was before he was nearing his breaking point.

"Ahhh… so good… so close…. love you…" Haku babbled, waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Come for me," Zabuza growled.

Within moments, Haku did, letting out an "ohhh!" as he reached his peak and came in spurts between their bodies.

It only took Zabuza a few more thrusts before he was driven over the edge, and he bit down hard on Haku's shoulder as he came deep inside of his lover.

Haku let out a small whimper at the pain of the bite, but he relished it all the same. He hugged Zabuza even tighter to him, wanting to be as close as possible.

They lay there for a while, breathing ragged. Zabuza pulled out and rolled onto his side, gathering the younger man up in his arms and petting his hair and back. Haku sighed happily and nuzzled Zabuza's neck.

"Did you mean what you said?" Zabuza asked after a few minutes, when they had come down from their orgasms.

"Hmmm?" Haku asked, not sure at first Zabuza meant. Then it dawned on him – Zabuza could only be referring to one thing. Haku had said that he loved the older man. He pulled back slightly so that he could look into Zabuza's eyes.

"Yes, I meant it. I… I love you, Zabuza," Haku said, looking up at Zabuza adoringly.

"Good," Zabuza replied with a smile, kissing Haku on the forehead.

And Haku somehow knew that the single word meant that Zabuza loved him too, in his own way.


End file.
